The Sea God Slayer
by TheSeaGodSlayer
Summary: In the year X797, the Fairy Tail Guild is alive and strong. One day, a mysterious green-eyed boy walks in wanting to join Fairy Tail. What new adventures await the members of Fairy Tail? Takes place after the Avatar Arc, but before the Alvarez Empire Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the sun rose over Fairy Hills, Wendy Marvell was woken up by the light creeping into the room. She sat up, still wiping the sleep from her brown eyes. As she looked around her room, she reminisced all that had happened in the last five years. She was no longer that petite girl that joined Fairy Tail, rather she was now a beautiful young woman that resembled her Edolas counterpart.

She was now confident about her appearance, especially her chest, which she now viewed as something to be proud of. As she got of bed, she woke up her Exceed partner Carla. The white Exceed looked at her partner, with a confused face.

"Wendy, why are you up so early?" She asked, still half asleep.

The bluenette smiled at the Exceed. "It's okay, Carla. You can sleep a little longer. I gonna head for the guild okay?" She said while getting changed.

Carla's brown eyes widened, now fully awake at Wendy's careless comment. "Not without me, you're not! Honestly Wendy, you need to think more about this!"

Carla's scolding still hadn't changed at all. Even now as Wendy was a young woman she was still being corrected by Carla.

"Okay, but you've gotta hurry. I'm already halfway done." Wendy teased, as she began to brush her hair.

"OHH WAIT! WENDY!"

###

Wendy and Carla exited Fairy Hills, heading towards the guild. Wendy decided to wear her favorite green and blue dress, with her hair braided. She'd started braiding her hair after Lucy suggested she should do it, and now it was something she did all the time.

The two walked through the streets of Magnolia, passing through the crowds. The city had gotten much busier since Fairy Tail had been reestablished. The streets were full of life and excitement, as magic vendors were showing off their goods to those passing by. Wendy giggled as a vendor tried to sell her a necklace, and Carla began to scold him. The two continued down the road which lead to the guild hall.

Wendy looked up at the guild hall with pride. Since guild hall's destruction at the end of the war with Tartaros, they had to rebuild it from the ground up again. In the end, it ended up looking like it hadn't been destroyed at all. Wendy opened guild hall doors, and was greeted by one of Fairy Tail's infamous bar brawls. Chairs and flew over her head, as she ducked and dodged fists that were coming her way. Just another normal day at Fairy Tail.

They both took a seat at the bar, which caught the attention of a certain white haired barmaid.

"Morning Wendy. How are you?" Mirajane asked with a smile on her face.

"Great Mira-san!" Wendy responded happily. "I'm just waiting for Romeo-kun."

At her response, Mira's kind smile morphed into a sly smirk and her eyes looked at Wendy suspiciously.

"Have a date?" She asked not so innocently.

Wendy's face turned a bright pink at the comment. Mira was the resident "matchmaker" of Fairy Tail. She always was shipping members of the guild together. Sometimes she was right, other times, well...not so much. Wendy and her partner, Romeo Conbolt were one of these ships. It's not that she didn't like him, she did, but only as a friend, nothing else. Why Mira couldn't understand that she'd never know.

"N-No, it's not like that! We're just going on a job." Wendy stammered out. "I'm just waiting for him to show up."

"Well, I did see him here earlier." Mira said, thinking hard. "Oh he's right over there!" Pointing at the bar brawl behind Wendy.

Wendy turned to see her partner, Romeo, punching a fellow guild member, and dodging several bottles coming his way. Wendy sweatdropped at the sight of this. Romeo Conbolt, was Natsu Dragneel's number one fan. He dressed like him, acted like him, he even had a scarf wrapped around his neck, just like Natsu. Only difference between the two, was that Romeo wasn't a Dragon Slayer.

"ROMEO! That wasn't a very MANLY punch!" Shouted Elfman Strauss, Mirajane's younger brother, who proceeded to pick Romeo up and throw him towards the bar. Romeo collided with Mira, surprising Wendy and Carla.

"Sorry Mira-nee." Romeo said, rubbing his head.

"It's okay, I've suffered worse." Mira responded, giggling happily.

Romeo got on top on the bar, shaking his fist. "I'm gonna get you for that Elf-nii!" His attention was then turned to the bluenette sitting at the bar, and grinned. "Morning Wendy-chan!"

Wendy giggled. "Morning Romeo-kun. Having fun?"

Romeo got down from the bar, and smiled. "Yeah, just having some fun, before we get going."

He was wearing a dark maroon waistcoat that was zipped up and with only one long sleeve. His cream colored pants were tattered on the bottom, but his black boots hid them well. And, of course, his yellow scarf wrapped around his neck rather loosely. The purple haired boy looked at his partner confused.

"You okay Wendy-nee?"

Wendy looked at her partner and smiled. "Yeah, I'm good. Let's leave whenever you're ready!"

Romeo smiled. "Well I'm ready to go now so let's go!" He started running towards the doors, with Wendy fairly behind him. "Come on, Wendy. I've got the perfect j— "

Romeo was silenced by the large door being slammed open on him. The entire guild was silent, looking towards the entrance.

Standing in the doorway was a young man, roughly the same age as Wendy. He was wearing a tattered dark gray sleeveless shirt, which showed off his muscular arms. His black pants had two belts which crossed his waist, and brown boots. His shaggy, brown hair covered his piercing emerald green eyes. He began to move towards the bar, walking past all of the shocked people and Wendy. He approached the bar, looking very confused. He sighed before looking at Mira.

"Excuse me ma'am, is this the Fairy Tail guild?" He asked.

"It sure is!" Mira answered kindly. "I'm Mirajane, what can I do you?"

The green eyed boy smiled at the answer. "Great I'd love to join!"

Mira smiled. "Fantastic! I'll just need your name an—"

"Not so fast Mira-nee!"

The entire guild turned around to see Romeo standing, blood running down his face from where the door hit him. He was mad. He began walking towards the mysterious young man, with fire in his eyes and his teeth gritted.

"YOU!" Romeo shout pointing at the young man.

"Me?"

Romeo's gaze turned to Mira. "Mira-nee before you let this guy join…I wanna fight him."

The entire guild looked at Romeo in utter shock. Was he mad? He was challenging some stranger out of the blue. The other young man looked at him, and smirked.

"Sure, I'll take you on. But I better warn you, I'm pretty strong." He said with his gaze fixated on the purple haired boy.

"So am I." Romeo scoffed.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay so this is my first fanfic ever! I'll take any criticism that you guys might have. I'll also try to stay on top of posting chapters frequently, but it all depends on if my creative juices are flowing. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two young men stood on opposite sides outside of the guild, their gazes fixed on each other. Everyone in the guild looked on, anticipating the battle that was about to begin. Cana, half drunk, was taking bets as to who would win. Wendy looked at Romeo, hoping he would win. Elfman, acting as referee, held his hand up.

"Are you two Men ready?" The middle Strauss sibling asked.

They both nodded in response.

"Alright then! Let's have an Manly fight!" Elf shouted dropping his arm for the fight to begin.

Romeo charged towards the green-eyed boy, his hands covered in purple flames. The green-eyed boy dodged Romeo's constant attacks with ease, sidestepping when he needed to. Romeo jumped back, creating a green magic circle, with a flame in the middle.

"GREEN FIRE!" As Romeo shouted the spell, a barrage of small green fireballs shot from the magic circle, heading straight for the green-eyed boy.

The green-eyed boy put his arms in front of him, as he took the blast head on. When the smoke cleared, the boy was standing there, with bruises and burns across his arms. Romeo charged towards him, striking him in his face and then headbutting him. The green-eyed boy staggered back from Romeo's attacks, but recovered quickly. He looked at Romeo and smirked before getting back into a fighting stance.

Romeo, annoyed with his opponent, created a blue magic circle with a flame in its center.

"BLUE FIRE!" A large blast of blue colored fire was released from the circle as Romeo shouted the spell. The blue flame struck the green eyed boy head on, and knocked him into a lake behind him.

Romeo waited for a moment to see what his opponent was going to do. After several seconds of waiting, he lowered his guard. He turned around, angry at his opponents lack of interest in their fight. "Humph, guess he was just all talk. What a waste of ti—"

Romeo was interrupted by a loud, slurping sound. He turned around to see the level of lake slowly decreasing. As the depth of lake was getting lower and lower, Romeo saw to his shock that it was his opponent who was lowering the lake's depth. By drinking it. The rest of the guild looked on in awe as the boy drank the water, before stopping, obviously satisfied. His wounds for Romeo's attacks had disappeared, and he smiled at the spectators.

"Man that good! You guys have such crystal-clear water. It doesn't beat seawater, though." The boy said nonchalantly. He turned to face Romeo, his face turning serious. "You're pretty good, but now it's my turn." He stepped out of the lake, and began to take a deep breath. A dark cyan magic circle with a trident in the center formed in front of him, as he continued breathing in.

"SEA GOD'S BELLOW!" As he shouted the spells name, he released a large, high pressurized jet of black water from his mouth. The water hit Romeo, knocking him to the ground.

Romeo picked himself up, only to see his opponent running towards him with his hands covered by black water. The green-eyed boy struck Romeo in the stomach, then kneed him in the face. Romeo countered with his own punch, but it was quickly dodged by the green eyed boy.

"SEA GOD'S RIPTIDE!" The green-eyed boy launched Romeo into the air, with vicious kick surrounded by black water. The boy jumped up and grabbed Romeo by his scarf, throwing him to the ground.

The other guild members watched on in utter shock as this mysterious boy continued to beat on Romeo. Wendy, being concerned for Romeo's well being, looked at Elfman with a worried face.

"Shouldn't we do something?" She asked, now looking back at the fight.

Elfman smiled at her. "Romeo's a man now. He can handle it himself." Elfman then started to doubt himself as he continued to watch Romeo get beat. ' _Although this other guy's pretty good. He reminds me a lot of Natsu. What'll you do Romeo?'_

Romeo, now covered in bruises and on the verge of collapsing looked at his opponent. His face was terrifying. He looked as if he was going to kill Romeo without any hesitation. He isn't trying to kill him, is he? Romeo steeled his nerves, and charged at his opponent, giving his all into his next attack.

The green-eyed boy cocked his arm back, and smirked. As Romeo came closer and closer, the green-eyed boy created another dark cyan magic circle, this time around his open palm. He was going to finish this in one attack. Romeo closed in, his entire arm surrounded in rainbow flames ready to strike. They were mere feet apart, and just as Romeo was about attack, the green-eyed boy launched his arm forward.

"SEA GOD'S ROARING WAVE!" The green-eyed boy slammed his black water covered palm into Romeo's chest, sending him crashing into the guild hall's wall.

All of the spectators grew silent as they waited for a response from Romeo. Wendy ran to Romeo's side to see the damage inflicted on him.

"Romeo. Romeo are you okay?" Wendy asked, with concerned look. She waited several seconds, before being responded to with a painful groan.

"Mira-nee...He can join." Romeo said, with "X"s over his eyes.

The green-eyed boy smiled at Romeo's remark, as members of the guild came over to him. They patted him on the back, congratulated him, some even thanked him for helping them win their bets. He turned around to see a smiling Mirajane.

"So, what did you say you're name was?" She asked, with a smile on her face.

The green-eyed boy smirked. "The name's Levi Umi. And I'm a Sea God Slayer."

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry this is kind of a short chapter. It was also my first time writing a fight scene, so I hope you guys don't get confused while reading it.**

 **I got Levi's name from the word Leviathan, which is a sea monster, and "Umi" which is Japanese for Sea. A fitting name for his kind of magic.**

 **So I'll post the next chapter whenever I'm able to. Hopefully it will be soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Romeo woke up in the infirmary, with bandages over his stomach and head. He looked to see Wendy and Levi staring at him concerned.

"Are you alright, Romeo?" Wendy asked, placing her hand on his head to heal the wound.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Rome responded, but then felt a sharp pain in his head. "Ow-ow. Hey watch it Wendy!"

Wendy put her hands away from Romeo's head. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that." Wendy said.

Levi chuckled at their antics. "Sorry about our fight. I'm not too good at holding back." Levi said with a grin on his face.

Romeo sat up, looking at Levi. "It's okay, it was a great fight!" The purple haired boy then noticed a mark on his former opponent wrist. "So, you joined the guild now?"

Levi looked at him, confused at his question until his eyes widened. "Oh! Yeah!" He showed Romeo his left wrist, revealing a dark sea blue Fairy Tail guild mark. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail now!"

"Yeah, everybody's celebrating! We came to get you, so you could join in." Wendy added happily. "So, come on!" With that, Romeo got out of bed, and they headed back into the guild hall, where everyone was waiting for them.

Levi watched as the guild member engaged in their usual shenanigans. He noticed Cana who was drinking an entire barrel of beer. He sweatdropped at the sight. How could a women drink so much? He then turned to see Elfman, Romeo, and a man who he thought was Romeo's dad instigating a bar brawl. He then looked to the stage, to see several other members singing drunkenly.

"Having fun?"

Levi turned around to see Mirajane, smiling happily. "Oh, yeah. I'm just kind of looking around."

Mira giggled at his comment. "Trying to find a group to talk to?"

Levi looked at her, shocked. How did she know what he was thinking? Could she read minds, or was Levi just that obvious? Levi sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I don't know who to really talk to. Everyone seems to be having a good time, and I'd feel like I'd be ruining it for them if I just butt it."

"Oh that's just silly!" Mira argued. "You're a member of Fairy Tail now. Our big, rowdy family. They don't care about who you are, or what you might do. As long as you have a good time, they'll have a good time."

Levi's body relaxed at Mira's words. Mira was so nice. She hadn't known Levi for an entire day, and yet she was treating him like she'd known him for years. With his new found confidence, he looked at Mira and smirked.

"Thanks Mirjane. That makes me feel a lot more comfortable."

Mira smiled at his thanks. "It's no problem. And please call me Mira!"

Levi chuckled at her response. "Okay, Mira!"

Mira then headed back to a table, as Levi proceeded to move towards where Cana was sitting. He sat down, and continued watching her drink from her barrel. How much could that women drink? Levi coughed a little, which caught the attention of the tipsy brunette.

"Ya' need somethin', new guy?" She slurred.

Levi gave Cana a smirk and sat down. "I was wondering if I could have a drink with you."

Cana started laughing madly at Levi's remark. "You, drink with me! Hahaha! Oh kid you're funny!" Cana wiped a tear from her eye. "Ya' know what kid, sure. Sit down and have a couple of drinks with me." She said, as she slid a wooden tankard to him. "You won't last long."

Levi's eyes narrowed at the women. "Bring it."

With that, they began chugging pint after pint of beer, until in the end, Cana was the only person standing. "Not bad, kid." Cana said with a drunken smile, picking Levi off the ground. "I'm surprised. You lasted longer than I thought."

Levi gave her a drunken smile. "'Sanks." Levi stumbled over to the bar, slouching over the countertop. He looked up at Mira, who gave him a warm smile. Levi returned it before sitting on a stool. "Can I get sum' saltwater Mria?"

"Sure thing!" Mira said happily. She poured a glass of water from the tap, mixing in several packets of salt before placing it before, the God Slayer. "Enjoy!"

Levi looked at the glass for a moment, before pouring it all into his mouth. He shook his head, waiting for the saltwater to kick in, then stood up completely sober. "Thanks MIra."

Mira simply smiled at the God Slayer. "That's a rather hand ability isn't it?"

Levi grinned happily at her. "Yeah. Luckily my magic clears up any negative effects on my body, as long I drink water." His eyes scanned over the bar, until they fixated on a picture on the top self. "Hey Mira what's that?" Levi asked, pointing at the picture, before taking a seat again.

Mira quickly turned around and picked up the picture. "Oh this?" She responded with a smile. "This is a picture of all of the guild's S-Class Mages."

Mira handed the picture to Levi, and he began to look over it. The picture showed seven people all smiling outside of the guild hall. On the far left was a very tall and muscular young man with spiky blond hair, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt in the middle. To his left was another man with spiky black hair that was slicked back, and with piercings all over his face. Standing next to him was a younger Mira, who was smiling as cheerfully as ever. In the middle, was a young woman with long, scarlet hair and a slender, voluptuous figure. Standing next to the woman was a man with raven-black hair, who also happened to be shirtless. Next to him was a lean, muscular young man with a slight tan, and spiky pink hair, who was giving toothy grin. Finally, the man on the far right, easily the oldest of them, had slicked back orange hair, and a light beard.

"So who are all of these people?" Levi asked, with a confused look.

"Well the one on the far left is Laxus Dreyar, he was the former Guild Master's grandson. The one next to him is Gajeel Redfox, an Iron Dragon Slayer. That one is obviously me." Mira giggled as she saw herself. She then pointed to the raven haired man. "That one is Gray Fullbuster, he's an Ice mage, with a bit of a stripping problem. The one next to him is Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer, or maybe you've heard of his nickname: Salamander?" Levi shook his head in a confused manner, surprising Mira. "Well then, the one on the far right is Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's Ace, 5th Guild Master, and Cana's father."

Levi looked at Mira, puzzled. "Wait that's only six, who's the woman in the middle?"

"Oh right sorry. That's Erza Scarlet, she's the current Guild Master" Mira said, embarrassed that she'd forget her childhood rival.

Just as Mira finished explaining, a large crash shook the entire guild hall, and the entire place went silent. Levi turned to see the entire guild cowering at what was up stairs. Levi got up from his stool at the bar, and proceeded to walk towards the fearful group. "Hey guys what's the matt—" He stopped speaking, as he turned to see the terrifying monster upstairs.

She looked just like the woman in the picture. Same long red hair, same curvy body, same brown eyes, only this time they were full of anger instead of joy. Levi swallowed the lump in his throat, as he began to step back.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on down here? I'm trying to get work done in my office, but all of this noise is making that impossible." She said with vicious tone in her voice.

Levi turned back to see everyone looking at him. They didn't think they wanted him to say something, did they? Levi then turned back to see the redhead cracking her knuckles. He'd better say something quick. "Umm, hi. I'm Levi. I just joined and we were celebrating me joining." Levi said with obvious fear in his voice.

She jumped down to the main floor and began to walk towards Levi. Levi started to panic as the woman came closer, and closer. What was she going to do? Did he make a mistake? Levi shut his eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen, only nothing did. He opened his and instead saw the woman bowing.

"Please accept my humblest apologies. I had no idea we had a new member." She apologized.

Levi looked at her awkwardly. Was this something she always did, or was it a special occasion because he was new. "N-no, i-it's fine really, you don't need to apologize or anything." Levi stuttered.

The redhead looked up, evidently shocked by his words. "Of course I do! What kind of guild master would I be scaring one of our newest members like!"

Levi surrendered at that comment. He wasn't going to win this. "A-apology accepted. W-we'll try and keep it down for you." Levi said, showing a terrified smile. As soon as that was said, he found himself being crushed by the woman in a bear hug. Levi couldn't tell what was worse: her monstrous strength, or the fact his face was being smushed by her breastplate.

"No need for that!" She shouted happily. "We'll celebrate all night long if we must." She turned to the other guildmates, who all cheered in agreement and began to party again. She let Levi go, and he was able to catch his breath. She gave him a warm smile. "I'm Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail's Guild Master."

"I'm Levi Umi, Sea God Slayer." He wheezed out.

For the rest of the night the guild celebrated, until eventually Erza called it off, as she wanted everyone to get sleep. Levi, not knowing where to sleep, decided to sleep on the roof of the guild hall. As he looked up at the starry sky, he pulled out a medallion with the kanji for sea written on it. He smiled at it, before putting back. "Well ma, I finally did it."

 **A/N: What?! A new chapter?! It can't be! Yeah, I'm sorry this took so long folks some stuff kinda popped up and I had to focus on, plus school and whatnot, it was just a mess. Well, I'd like to thank everyone who's read what I have so far, and criticism is always appreciated. I hope you'll all stick around with me, no matter how sporadic my updates are. I'll try and get better, but that's all up to fate.**

 **With this I didn't really know what I wanted to do with it. I had in my mind a celebration, but I wanted to fit Erza in there somewhere, so I hope you liked that at least. Oh and with those certain S-Class Mages, you'll definitely be seeing them. When? I don't know, but they will. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Levi woke up to the sun in his eyes and the sound of ringing bells. How long had he slept for? He stood up, realizing he was still on the roof, and looked out on the city of Magnolia. It was definitely one of the bigger towns he had ever been to. He looked to see the people walking around, they looked so small from where he was. His gaze shifted to the river, where two men were fishing. He squinted his eyes to see the smoke coming from the train station. Levi had never been on a train before, he usually just walked everywhere he went, but maybe now as a member of Fairy Tail he'd be get to be able to do that. He looked at his mark on his wrist and smiled. Guess it was time to start the day.

###

Wendy, Romeo, Carla walked towards the guild hall rather tiredly. Despite having left the celebration early, Wendy was still tired from having to treat both Levi and Romeo's wounds. A small price to pay for healing magic she thought. Romeo, on the other hand, was just plain exhausted from staying up all night and partying. They had both gotten a good scolding from Carla for being careless.

As they approached the guild, they saw Levi jump down from the roof and land on his feet. He saw them and started running towards them. "Hey guys what's up?" He yawned.

Wendy smiled. "Not much, we're just heading into the guild right now." Something then crossed her mind. "Wait Levi-kun, did you sleep on the roof of the guild?"

Levi looked back at the roof. "Yeah, not the most comfortable thing in the world, but it's not bad. Why?"

Wendy looked away. "Well it's just that you could've stayed at one of our houses. Romeo-kun would've been happy to let you stay over."

"Yeah, why didn't you." Romeo asked, crossing his arms. He definitely wouldn't have minded. Romeo moved out of his dad's house around a year ago, and had been living in a rather roomy apartment, he could've easily found room for Levi if he asked.

"Nah, it's fine. I actually liked sleeping on the roof, I got to see the city at night and from there it was especially beautiful." Levi said with an innocent smile. "So we're going into the guild, right?" He asked, jumping in between Romeo and Wendy.

As they walked in, a bar brawl was occurring between Elfman and two other mages, who Wendy and Romeo told Levi were named Jet and Droy. As they walked towards the bar, Levi dodged flying tankards and bottles, until he was ultimately hit in the back of the head with a chair. He picked himself up, rubbing the now obvious bump on his head as he continued walking towards the bar.

As Romeo and Wendy sat down, they were greeted by Mirajane who gave them their regular drinks. Levi joined them, slumping himself in a bar stool next to them. Mira gave him a glass of saltwater, which he began to drink.

Levi looked back at the insanity that was happening behind him, and sweatdropped. "Is this a common thing?"

"Unfortunately it is." Wendy said, also sweatdropping at the sight.

"Well I think it makes the guild much more livelier!" Mira said happily. "It would be much too boring if we didn't fight. Plus, it allows us to blow off some steam." She explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Levi said, yawning. He was still tired from the party, and sleeping on the not-so-comfortable roof didn't help much.

Romeo, seeing him got an idea. "Hey, Mira-nee. Do you know if there are any apartments available in Magnolia." Romeo asked, shocking both Wendy and Levi.

The eldest Strauss thought for a moment, before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh yes! One our guild members has actually been trying to sell their old apartment for some time." Mira explained. "I think it would be a great fit for you!" She said smiling.

Levi's face brightened up at Mira's statement. His own place, already? He hadn't been in Magnolia for a week, and he was already close to getting an apartment! "Yeah let's check it out! What do you guys think? Wanna go check it out?" Levi asked, turning to Romeo and Wendy.

"Why us?" Romeo asked, confused by the question.

"Well you were the one who brought it up, and besides, we're friends, right?" Levi asked, with an innocent smile on his face.

Romeo gave him shocked face. He thought of him as a friend? After the fight they had. Romeo wasn't one to hold grudges, but he didn't know if Levi was. Apparently not. "Yeah sure, I'll come! What about you Wendy-chan?" Romeo asked, turning to the Dragon Slayer.

"Sure, it sound like fun!" Wendy agreed.

"Absolutely not!" Carla interjected. "You barely know this young man, Wendy. For all you know he could be a troublemaker."

Levi gave the Exceed an irritated look. "I think it's rather obvious I'm a troublemaker, but it's not like I'm going to kill her." He argued, before smiling again. "You can come too if you want, Clara."

"It's Carla!" She shouted at the young man.

"Right, sorry." He apologized, putting his hands up. "So, do you wanna come, or not?" He offered again, but received a "humph" from the White Exceed. "Alright, alright." Levi said, his question obviously answered. He turned to Wendy and Romeo. "You guys ready?"

"Yep!" They both answered together.

"Alright then." Mira said, handing him a piece of paper. "This is the address of the apartment. Hopefully she'll be there."

Levi looked at the paper, before handing it to Wendy. "I'll let you hold this, Wendy. You guys know this town better than me." He said sheepishly.

Wendy looked at the address of the home and looked back at Mira, who gave her a sly wink. "I actually know where this apartment is." She said, knowing exactly who the owner was.

###

After walking through the streets of Magnolia for a few minutes, Wendy stopped, stating that they had arrived at their destination. "This is it, Strawberry Street."

Levi looked around the street, noticing it was near the town shopping center. He also saw that the building overlooked a canal, where several men were sitting in a boat. Levi then turned his attention to the apartment building. It was a two-story house with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows.

Romeo gave Wendy a confused look. "Wendy-chan isn't this—"

"Yes it is Romeo-kun." Wendy cut him off, as she knew who he was going to say.

Levi smirked at the house. It was perfect. It wasn't too far from the guild, plus with canal there he could swim, and get as much of that crystal-clear Magnolia water as he liked. "Let's go in!" He said, turning to the others. They walked into the building, and were spotted by a woman.

She had big brown eyes and had long blond hair, that was put into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. She wore a pink short jacket over a black tube top, which clung to curvaceous body, and showed off her amazing breasts. Along with that, she wore a black skirt with a brown belt, that held a ring of keys, some silver and some gold. She began walking towards the group, her black, leather high heeled boots making a sound with each step.

They all turned around, Wendy and Romeo smiled at the woman. "Nice to see Lucy-san!" Wendy said, happy to see her.

"It's great to see you Wendy-chan and Romeo-kun, and…" She stopped, looking at Levi rather confused.

"I'm Levi Umi. I joined the guild yesterday." He said, smiling.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. So, what can I help you guys with?" She asked, wondering what they were doing here.

"Well, Levi-san is looking at buying your old apartment." Wendy said, nudging Levi forward.

"Oh yeah, I was, actually." Levi said, a little embarrassed at Wendy's straightforwardness.

"Sure! I'll just need you to sign some paperwork and we'll be good to go!" Lucy said happily. She headed into the apartment, with tri not far behind. "So this the main room." Lucy explained, showing Levi the moderately large living/bedroom. "This here is the bathroom" Lucy said, opening the door to the bathroom. "And finally, we have the kitchen." She explained, as she showed them the kitchen.

"It's perfect." Levi said, smiling at Lucy, who returned it.

"Okay, so rent is usually 80,000 Jewels, but since you're a member of Fairy Tail, I'm going to lower it to 50,000" Lucy said, with a wink. "What do ya say?"

Levi looked at her and grinned. "I'll take it."

"That's great, but I do need to tell you something." She pulled Levi closer, so she could whisper in his ear. "Be careful. I don't know how, but everyone in Fairy Tail knows how to get into this apartment."

That comment freaked Levi out. They all knew how to get in? He'd better not make any enemies in the guild then. "Okay, understood." A thought then came to Levi's mind. "Wait Lucy, you said you used to live in this apartment?"

Lucy gave him a confused look. "Yeah, why?"

"Well how did you actually get this apartment?"

Lucy smiled. "It's actually a long story, but to sum it up, the former landlady retired, and I decided to buy the whole building from her."

"So why are you renting the apartments out?" Levi asked, still confused. She was a Fairy Tail wizard, not a landlady.

Lucy hesitated in answering his question, before starting to speak. "You could say I'm retired as a wizard. Ever since I got married and had a kid, I had to stop going on jobs, but we need money, since my idiot husband is gone almost all of the time." She explained, seemingly irritated by the mentioning of her husband.

"Husband?"

"Yep, I guess I kind of mislead you. My name is now Lucy Dragneel." She said, giggling a little.

"Dragneel?" Levi thought about that name, before remembering his conversation with Mira last night. "You mean that pink haired guy is your husband?" Levi asked, shocked at her statement.

"Yep that's right!" Lucy exclaimed, giving him a thumbs up. "I honestly never thought that idiot would ever realize I liked him. I was actually really surprised when we started dating how romantic he could be." Lucy explained, trying to hide a blush when reminiscing about her husband, Natsu. It was only until Levi coughed that he got her out of her trance. "Sorry! So how about we finish everything up?"

Levi smirked at the suggestion. "Definitely."

After an hour of paperwork, Lucy handed Levi the key to the apartment, and gave him a smile. "So remember rent is due, at the first of next month, which luckily for you isn't for another three weeks. It's 50,000 which I know you can get in a week if you choose the right jobs." Lucy said, as she began to walk towards the door. "I'll try and get you some furniture too, but after that you're on your own." She was just about to close the door, before turning around again. "Oh and, congrats on your new apartment, Levi-kun." She said with a wink, finally closing the door.

 **A/N: Well this chapter came a lot sooner than expected. I guess being done with finals, really does clear your schedule. Anyways, thanks so much for the positive feedback on last chapter. I'd like to thank (Fallen sea) and (Martyn) reviewing the previous chapters. I'd also like to thank everyone who's followed me, I really do appreciate it. As always, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible, so let's hope I can do it!**

 **With this chapter, I thought it would be neat if Levi ended up getting Lucy's old apartment. There will obviously be shenanigans involving the apartment later in the story, but for now it's just there. I also thought it would be a good establishing point for some couples. So if you're shipping certain characters, odds are they might be here. This also concludes the "Introduction Arc", so next chapter will be a different arc.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Levi got his apartment from Lucy. She had gotten him some nice furniture to make the apartment more comfortable for him. Life was going pretty well for Levi, until he realized one thing. He had only two weeks to pay his rent.

He had done a couple of local jobs, but they didn't pay nearly enough for him to pay his rent off. He had spent several days looking for jobs that could pay well, but they kept getting snatched up by other members. He had no idea how he was going to get the money within two weeks.

He walked over to bar and sat in a seat, sighing over his predicament. Mira, noticing his troubles walked over to him. "Everything alright, Levi." She asked in a motherly tone.

Levi looked up at her and sighed. "I've got to come up with 50,000 Jewels in two weeks, otherwise Lucy is gonna kill me."

"Have you taken any jobs?" She asked, trying to help him out.

"Yeah, but all the jobs I've taken aren't paying enough, and all the easy ones that do, get taken as soon as they come up."

"Have you thought about going on a job with someone?" Mira suggested. "How about Romeo and Wendy?"

"I was thinking about doing that today, but I can't find them." Levi mumbled.

Mira frowned. "Well if I see them, I'll let you know, okay?"

Levi gave the eldest Strauss sibling a warm smile, before standing up. "Thanks Mira. I think I'm gonna head home now."

"Okay, take care!" Mira said, as she watched the brown haired God Slayer walk out of the guild.

Levi left the guild hall, following the canal as it led onto Strawberry Street. He was greeted by two fishermen, who expressed their concern about him walking close to the edge of the canal.

"It's good, I wouldn't mind if I fell in." He said nonchalantly. He made it home, and unlocked the door. Maybe a shower would do him some good.

"Hey what's up?" Wendy and Romeo greeted him in his apartment. Romeo was sprawled out on the couch, while Wendy and Carla were sitting in an armchair.

"WHAT! HOW DID YO—" Levi then stopped himself, remembering the warning Lucy had given him before. ' _Be careful. I don't know how, but everyone in Fairy Tail knows how to get into this apartment.'_ Her words rang through his head, and it was obvious from the opened window how they got in. Levi sighed, and dropped his head in defeat. "I'd say make yourselves at home, but it looks like you already have."

"You look bummed, man." Romeo said bluntly.

Levi sat on his bed. "I've got two week to get 50,000 Jewels, and I can't seem to find a job that'll pay that amount." He said, looking at the Fire mage.

Wendy looked at Romeo, and smirked. "Well, luckily we found a job for you."

Levi perked up at the statement. "Really?"

Wendy nodded in confirmation, before pulling a job request out of her pocket. "Yeah, it pays 300,000 Jewels, so we can all split it up."

Levi was shocked at the amount. 300,000 Jewels! That would mean he'd have enough to pay rent, and get food. He wouldn't have to go on an all liquid diet after all. "You guys are the best." Levi said, his eyes tearing up gratefully.

"Hey what're friends for?" Romeo shrugged.

Levi smiled at the comment. So this is what it felt like to have friends. People who would always be there for you. He never had anything like that. It was nice.

"So what's the job?" Levi asked, facing Wendy.

"Well, it says we have to find a village's lost treasure." The Dragon Slayer explained.

"What village?" Romeo asked. He didn't know much about the job either, so he was in the dark as much as Levi was.

Wendy looked back at the paper. "The village of Churon."

"Huh, never heard of it." Romeo shrugged.

"The job says that there's a train leaving for Churon tomorrow morning at noon. So what's say we all meet up a half-hour before the train leaves." Wendy suggested. She looked to see both Romeo and Levi nodding. She nodded in response

"Okay!" They all agreed in unison.

###

Levi met up with Wendy and Carla at the train station at the time they agreed on. Levi looked at her clothing, rather confused as to what she was wearing. She wore from what Levi could tell was a red schoolgirl's outfit with a frilled skirt. Her hair was also different, being in pigtails instead of her usual braid. Wendy noticed him staring at her, and her face started to get red. "W-what?"

Levi snapped out of his observation of her, and blushed also. "N-nothing! Just your outfit is a bit strange that's all!" Levi stuttered defensively. How long was he staring at her?

Wendy gave him a puzzled look. "You mean this? I almost always wear this on jobs, it's one of my favorite outfits." She explained, looking at her outfit.

Levi nodded, understanding her fashion choice, before a thought came to his mind. "Wait, where's Romeo?"

Wendy let out an irritable sigh. "He's always running late. Hopefully he'll be here soon." As soon as she said that, the two saw Romeo running towards them.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Romeo sheepishly chuckled.

"I'm not even surprised anymore at this point." Wendy sighed. "Anyways let's get on the train, it should be leaving soon." Levi and Romeo agreed and they proceeded to enter the train.

As the train finally left the station, Romeo and Wendy were sitting across from Levi, who was staring intently out the window. This was the first time he'd ever been on a train, it was exhilarating. He saw how fast the trees and people went by when they passed them. The recurring sound of the train's whistle was strangely soothing. He then turned his attention to his friends, only to see Wendy slouching over in pain; with Carla trying to soothe her pain.

"You okay, Wendy?" Levi asked, only to receive a moan from his friend.

"She gets motion sickness really easily. It's a Dragon Slayer thing, she should be good as soon as we stop." Romeo explained. Levi nodded, and began to turn to face the window again, but Romeo coughed to get his attention again.

"Yeah?" Levi asked, wondering what his friend wanted.

"I know this may be a bit too personal to ask, but what's your story?" Romeo asked hesitantly. He'd been wanting know since they first met, now seemed to be the best time to ask. It was going to be another five hours before they reached Churon, he didn't want the entire trip to be silent, minus Wendy's occasional painful moans.

Levi face began to drop, as he heard the question. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, wanting to rephrase what he was about to say. He took a deep breath, and looked down at his feet, before beginning. "I was born on an island south of Ishgar. It was very remote, with only a few dozen people, or so. My family were the guardians of the temple there, where the people on the island would worship the God of the Sea, Carbuncle." He looked to see if Romeo was still paying attention, which he was, with even Carla listening now. "Carbuncle entrusted my family with his magic, that being Sea God Slayer Magic. Every first born child would be taught how to use the magic; then when they fully mastered it, they would become the guardian of the temple. I was the first born child in my family, so my ma, who was the guardian at the time, trained me to be the next one." He pulled his medallion out and showed it to Romeo and Carla. "This medallion is a symbol of the next guardian. Who I was supposed to be."

"Did something bad happen?" Romeo asked, thinking about a possible tragedy that happened in his friend's life.

Levi shook his head. "No it wasn't anything bad. I just…didn't want to be the next guardian. I couldn't deal with all of the pressure and responsibility, it would've killed me. I wanted to explore the world, meet different people, go on adventures, that kind of stuff. So, the night before I was to become the new guardian...I ran away."

Romeo and Carla looked on in disbelief at Levi words. "Wait, I thought you said you lived on a remote island. How did you get off it?" Carla asked.

"Every so often, a ship from Midi would come to the island to trade with us. I snuck aboard, and waited until it was best for me to get off." He explained. "I ended up in Bosco, and then headed to Fiore when I heard about Fairy Tail. I thought that it would be a good place to escape to. And that's about it." Levi said, obviously finished with his story.

"Aren't your parents worried about you?" Romeo asked. He didn't know whether Levi knew, or not, but to leave your family like that, how awful.

"I don't know…" Levi answered, he then started to smile. "...But deep down, I think my ma is proud that I left. She always told me about how much she wanted to see the world beyond the island, but never could. She probably thinks that by me leaving, I'm fulfilling her dream."

"Well that's good, I suppose." Romeo said smiling.

"Yeah." Levi said. He then noticed that they still had another four and a half hour till they reached their destination. "Well, I'm gonna try and get some shut eye. I hope that was what you were looking for."

"It was, thank you, Levi."

As Levi leaned back, he looked out the window towards the now setting sky. With a small smirk, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, where dreams of home began to plague him.

 **A/N: Yes! I'm so happy I was able to get this out before New Years, but it was a pain considering how short it is. With the holidays, and everything it was really annoying. Well anyways it's out so consider this a very late Christmas present! I hope you all had a happy holidays, and I hope you continue to stay with me well into 2016, despite my erratic updating.**

 **So here we are, a brand new story arc. With this chapter I really wanted to establish Levi's background. I think it would be more interesting to show him as someone who wanted to make his own life rather than it being chosen for him, than just a simple orphan, so I really hope you guys like that.**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
